


One Night Stand

by Navaros



Series: Lucifer Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Lucifer and his one night stands, Stewardess interruptus episode, The Devil needs some love, once more I was attacked by ninjas chopping onions writing this, set in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navaros/pseuds/Navaros
Summary: Once more he was so wrong. He was nothing to them - they had just used him to get their desires fulfilled and then tossed him away like an old rag. Nothing new here if he was honest with himself. Nobody stayed in his life for long after they got what they wanted. Not even Maze, considering their friendship was crumbling apart.





	One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to my awesome beta Antarctic_Echoes. You rock and you are awesome <3<3<3<3

Why did it hurt so much? It shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help it.   
It wasn’t supposed to feel like this, right?    
Lucifer wanted to show off to the Detective and the Douche so they would see what a good  catch he was, but why did it hurt?   
With every “best night of my life but nothing more,” something in him shattered and it felt like  he was being stabbed over and over again.   
How could those people treat him like that?   
It started out as fun - he loved the unbelieving expressions on the faces of the people working at the precinct. And it was a dry spell for him, after all. Why? He didn’t know - it was not like there weren’t enough possibilities, but lately he had spent a lot of time with the Detective and her spawn and it felt good.    
But a little shag here and there (or several in a row in his case - mostly with several people) really helped him relax.   
The grin on his face vanished as he listened to the others.    
Lucifer still could remember every single one of them. Every single desire, everything they always wanted to try in bed but never dared to admit to others.    
He left every one of them happy and satisfied even though he might not have had a great night, but nobody ever asked what he wanted, what he liked and needed.   
And the Devil never cared, because the sex just felt good. And probably because he didn’t know how it really was to feel loved and cared for.   
So why did it hurt now? Like Michelle on the other side, talking about honey and the singing pot. He remembered that she was allergic to strawberries and that she hated the little scar on her hip. Or Thomas - he wanted to try to be on top for one time and Lucifer let him, with pleasure. He also showed him some bondage techniques and discovered that he was ridiculously ticklish behind his left earlobe. Other people were turned on when Lucifer nibbled there, but not him.   
The Devil even could remember their names and addresses because he called Uber’s for them.   
This was definitely not like he had anticipated.   
Even Dan seemed to have pity on him by the look on his face.    
And Chloe on the other side of the window seemed jealous...? Disgusted? He honestly didn’t know, but he never was really good in reading human emotions when it was something other than lies or fear.    
The Douche - no, Daniel - put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to cheer and support him, but it did nothing for him.   
Maybe he should call Linda, she probably would be able to help. But he needed to understand it now.   
Lucifer knew that none of these people really knew him, but he thought they had at least some kind of connection with him.   
Once more he was so wrong. He was nothing to them - they had just used him to get their desires fulfilled and then tossed him away like an old rag. Nothing new here if he was honest with himself. Nobody stayed in his life for long after they got what they wanted. Not even Maze, considering their friendship was crumbling apart.   
Sure, some of those humans were regulars in LUX and his bed, but suddenly the thought of them touching him again disgusted him.    
He felt cold and empty. Lucifer stared at his hands, flexing his fingers that had gotten numb from clenching the table. Dan was gone by now, otherwise he would have seen the indents Lucifer’s fingers left in the metal surface. Why did it hurt so much? He didn’t understand it, he was even fighting tears - even though they didn’t fall.   
Somehow all he wanted was to be back at home. And in this case home wasn’t his penthouse or LUX. When he imagined home, he imagined old furniture, a small kitchen - with hidden booze but no truffle oil - knife holes in the wall and a screeching spawn.   
Home for him was a ridiculously small but comfy couch, blonde hair, oversized shirts and sweatpants, as well as cheap microwaved food he refused to eat.   
But he was here, in this sterile and disgusting room watching Ben get interviewed now, but not by Chloe. She seemed to have left.    
She was probably disgusted by him. And why wouldn’t she be? The Detective was...well, perfect in every way. Lucifer never felt ashamed about his sexual encounters. Sex was something nice as long as consenting adults were involved, but still. He wanted to wash all those people from his skin.    
He still felt so cold, although he wasn’t. All he wanted to do now was return to his penthouse, drown himself in alcohol and get high on more fun substances just to fill this void that had ripped open inside of him. In the end he knew he would again end up with someone or several someones in his beds.    
He was here to help others with their desires. That was his job, right? He should stop complaining, though.   
It was not important what he wanted, not that he knew that himself.   
How could he ever have thought that Chloe would want him? He was not worthy of her. Nobody could love the Devil in the end.


End file.
